Of Flying Pigs and Percabeth
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: "You know, for a person who's been in a tree for like six years, you're awfully happy." A short one-shot about the night of Thalia's return.


_**Of Flying Pigs & Percabeth**_

_**A Percy Jackson & the Olympians One-shot**_

_**©- Rick Riordan**_

_**

* * *

**_****

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO, Aqualad, or Aquaman.**

"I still can't believe it." a girl murmured. The girl had shoulder-length, spiky, black hair and shockingly blue eyes. She was built like a runner and was probably fifteen or sixteen years old. She glanced at her best friend, who was gazing at the ocean. Or maybe her best friend was looking at the cute guy in the ocean.

"I know," her friend agreed, a small smile on her face. This girl had long, curly, blonde hair and piercing stormy gray eyes. She was tall for her age and was about thirteen or fourteen years old. "I can't believe your back, Thals."

"That's not what I was talking about, Annabeth." the girl called 'Thals' said, eyes downcast.

"Oh, the other thing." Annabeth muttered.

"Yeah, that little insignificant detail that your little boyfriend oh so kindly told me about." the daughter of Zeus said bitterly.

"Thalia," Annabeth protested. Thalia shook her head, dismissing the subject.

"Wait. Boyfriend?" Annabeth demanded after a few minutes. "Y-You think _Percy _is my boyfriend? Gross!"

"Well, it made sense, Annabeth." Thalia said. "You two are kinda a cute couple."

"Gross! He's a spawn of my mother's enemy!" the younger girl protested.

"Ah, another illegal kid. Good to know I'm not alone." Thalia paused. "Annabeth? W-what's changed since I was gone?"

"Well, of course, I've changed." Annabeth murmured. "Um, Grover's older, and he's actually been given a second chance at the whole searcher's license thing."

"Really?" the oldest girl interrupted. "Sorry, that was rude." Annabeth's jaw dropped. Thalia Grace? Apologizing for being rude? What could six years of being in a tree do to a person?

Annabeth's gaze redirected to a certain son of Poseidon, and she blushed lightly. Despite it being 3 a.m. in the morning, Percy was swimming in the ocean.

And he was shirtless.

And this would be the part where all the daughters of Aphrodite squeal like maniacs and begin fainting. But Annabeth wasn't a daughter of Aphrodite.

So why did she feel like this?

"Annabeth!" Thalia snapped, pulling the daughter of Athena back to reality. "Quit gawking at your boyfriend for one moment so I can talk to you."

"S-sorry," Annabeth said slowly. "Where was I? Oh, of course, um, Luke… He, uh, yeah." she muttered. "You're no longer the only one in league of being the one of the prophecy."

"Oh goodie," Thalia said dryly. "Maybe I should just take Zoë's advice, and leave Percy the prophecy."

"No!" the other girl exclaimed hastily. "Thalia, you can't leave me too!"

The daughter of Zeus smiled coyly, giving her surrogate sister a comforting hug. "Well, by the looks of it," she murmured. "I would be leaving you in good hands."

"Who?" Annabeth asked miserably. "Chiron? Grover?"

"No, that son of Poseidon, silly. He seems pretty nice."

Annabeth snorted. "Yeah, _too_ nice. It might even be his fatal flaw."

"Fatal flaw?" Thalia echoed.

"Yeah, every demigod has one. Mine is hubris. Deadly pride."

"Go figure," Thalia muttered. She sighed loudly, plopping back into the sand. "I feel so out of it, Annabeth. Do you know what it feels like to be pulled out of time, then thrown back in? Then, I find out the only guy I trusted betrayed my little sister." she said miserably.

"He'll come back." Annabeth reassured, glancing again at Percy. "Luke will hear about your return, and he'll come back to you. To _us_. We'll be a family again."

"Didn't you hear, Annabeth?" Thalia asked coldly. "It was probably _Luke_ who poisoned my tree."

"What? Luke- he'd never do that!"

"Wanna bet? Because, hon, you'd lose that bet." the daughter of Zeus snapped. "Zoë was right about Luke." she admitted. "She said that he'd betray me, and she was right."

"He'll be back." Annabeth insisted. "And you'll be the child of the prophecy, and Luke your right-hand man."

"Yeah," Thalia snorted. "When pigs fly,"

"Already done. The Erymanthian Boar and the Clazmonian Sow."

The daughter of Zeus scowled. "Fine, then when, when, Percy asks you out."

If Annabeth had been drinking water, she would've done a spit take. "What the Hades, Thalia?"

"It'll never happen, just like Luke will never come back." Thalia replied bitterly. "Percy doesn't have the guts to ask you out."

"He doesn't even like me!"

"Percabeth," Thalia mused, obviously getting a kick out of Annabeth's annoyance. "That's what the Aphrodite kids would probably call you guys."

"What the HADES is Percabeth?" Annabeth demanded, her face tomato red.

"Perc, from Percy and beth from Annabeth."

"…"

"Percy and Annabeth sitting in a tree!" Thalia sang teasingly, smirking at the son of Poseidon in the water. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"You know, for a person who's been in a tree for like six years, you're awfully happy."

The daughter of Zeus's face saddened. "Oh no, I'm just good at hiding my feelings. I'm still angry at Luke, though. He was supposed to take care of you."

"Oh he did," Annabeth reassured. "Until last year, at least. Then, he tried to kill Percy."

Thalia shook her head. "That's not the Luke I knew." she murmured. "The Luke I knew wouldn't hurt someone that you obviously care about."

"But seriously, where did _Percabeth_ come from?"

"Aphrodite kids, I'm guessing. Grover and I were talking about that earlier." Thalia answered calmly. "It's pretty amusing, you know."

"What's pretty amusing?" a male voice asked. Annabeth and Thalia nearly jumped.

"Seaweed Brain, oh it's just you." Annabeth muttered.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Quit calling me that!"

"She can do whatever she feels like doing…, Kelp Face." Thalia retorted, smirking smugly at coming up with another nickname for the son of Poseidon.

"KELP FACE?"

"Ssh!" Annabeth hissed. "Do you _want_ to wake the entire camp?"

"W-w-well" Percy sputtered. "I-I'll just call you… Pinecone Face!" He grinned, satisfied with himself.

Thalia, however was not amused. She snorted, rolling her eyes. "You are **terrible** at coming up with nicknames, Fish Breath."

"FISH BREATH?"

"Let me guess," Annabeth muttered. "Another nickname?"

Thalia nodded smugly. "There's Seaweed Brain, Kelp Face, Fish Breath, Fish Face, Barnacle Brains, anything else?"

"Dolphin Boy?" the daughter of Athena offered. "Aqualad?"

"Yeah right," Percy snorted. "More like Aqua_man_!"

"Keep dreaming." Annabeth and Thalia said in unison.

"Well yeah," he argued. "I'll just call you," Percy pointed to Annabeth. "Owl Head!"

Annabeth blinked, before laughing hysterically, much like Thalia was doing. "Owl Head?" she echoed. "That's a terrible insult!"

"Maybe his head really is made of seaweed." Thalia mused, laughing.

"It is not!"

"Definitely, Thals. Definitely." the daughter of Athena agreed.

"Well, yeah, I'll just call you, Sparky!" Percy yelled smugly to Thalia.

Said girl rolled her blue eyes, still snickering. "Mental note to self, Poseidon's kids are terrible at insults. Get Percy lessons from L-children of Hermes."

"The Stoll Brothers!" Annabeth suggested, giggling. "Percy needs to learn how to insult others."

"But isn't that like, bullying?" Percy questioned.

"Ah, duh, Kelp-for-Brains! That's the whole point!" the daughter of Zeus exclaimed, exasperated. She paused. "I want a cheeseburger."

"Great," the son of Poseidon moaned. "Now I'm hungry!"

"Tough it up, Seaweed Brain. Breakfast's not for another five or so hours." Annabeth said. Percy groaned.

"Aw," Thalia mocked in a baby voice. "Is wittle Pwercy awll upset?"

Said boy scowled. "You're just jealous because _my_ dad is ten times better than yours!" he bragged.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Thalia snarled. "I may not like my dad, but no way in Hades is _Poseidon_ better than Zeus! Who freed his siblings, including Poseidon, from their dad's stomach? That's right, Zeus, my dad! What now, Seaweed?" Thunder rumbled in the distance as if Zeus was listening to their conversation.

"Yeah, well who's the Earthshaker and the Father of Horses? That's right! My dad!" Percy boasted. A wave crashed against the shore as if Poseidon was listening to the conversation also.

"Yeah, because the Father of My Little Ponies is **so** great!" Thalia said sarcastically. She turned to Annabeth. "You agree with me, right?"

Annabeth lifted her hands up, the universal sign of surrender. "Hey, I'm Switzerland." she said.

"You're what?" Percy and Thalia questioned in unison.

Annabeth muttered something that sounded strangely like "You two are so slow.". "Switzerland basically stays neutral in every war. I'm saying that I'm neutral in this spat."

"Oh…" the two said in unison.

"Back to our argument," Thalia said. "My dad is the King of the gods!" she bragged, grinning. "And your dad's just the god of the seas."

"Not to mention he couldn't even get Athens to choose his little spring." Annabeth muttered.

"I thought you were Switzerland!" Percy protested.

She shrugged. "Sorry, I just had to add that." Thalia grinned smugly as Percy pouted like a three year-old. "Grow up, Seaweed Brain!"

"Why can't you just admit that Zeus is ten times better than Poseidon?" Thalia exclaimed.

"I am many things, but I am not a liar." Percy deadpanned. Thunder rolled in the distance. Thalia opened her mouth to say something, her eyes darkened, but Annabeth beat her to it.

"Okay, that's enough. Gods, you two are as bad as you're dads." she muttered. The two children of the Big 3 both simultaneously huffed. "You even look and act like each other!"

"We do not!" Percy and Thalia yelled in unison. They glared at each other. "Stop that! Me? No, you!"

"Obviously getting nowhere." Annabeth sighed. "Well, I'm going to bed, you guys. Later." She took off running towards the Athena Cabin, leaving the two children of the Big 3 alone.

"Well, we should go back too." Thalia said finally. "Bye, Kelp Face." she muttered, running in the direction of the Zeus Cabin.

Percy yawned tiredly, then took off towards the Poseidon Cabin.

Annabeth Chase sat down in her bed, smiling. It had been quite an eventful night. Here's what she was thinking about.

1. Thalia was back.

2. She'd seen Percy. Shirtless.

3. Thalia was back!

4. Thalia and Percy got along fairly well.

5. Percabeth?

6. Shirtless Percy?

7. Luke.

8. Percy

9. Thalia

10. Luke

She sighed, laying her head on her pillow. _'Best friends or worst enemies?' _Annabeth mused, thinking of Thalia and Percy. _'Let's see where this goes.' _

****


End file.
